Accomplishments during the year: 1. We continue the search for new receptors through genome-wide analysis of viable merozoites. 2. The red cell receptor for EBL-1, a Duffy-like ligand on P. falciparum merozoites, is glycophorin B. 3. The immune response to RH4 and EBA-175 has been studied. This work continues to expand our understanding of parasite invasion of red cells by identifying the receptors and ligands and determining the potential of these targets for vaccine development. We show that recombinant P. falciparum RH 4 can block invasion but antibodies to PfRH4 cannot block invasion. 4. Study the changes in the histone modifications of nucleosomes and the nucleosome position of RH4 and PEBL to correlate with the change of expression in Dd2 to Dd2/nm. 5. Domains structure of CIDR1 and DBL3x of var2CSA has been identified. 6. Continue to study the cytoplasmic domains of molecules in the moving junction to determine if they bind to aldolase or other molecules that bind actin. Continue to study the role of RH1 and RH2 as targets for vaccine development. Studying viable merozoites during invasion to follow the moving junction and the effect of anti-AMA1 on invasion.